1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand held data input devices, specifically, to an improved keypad configuration for remote control devices, cell phones and operating systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Past attempts to solve the problem of not being able to operate the keys of held devices due to low light, poor visibility, interrupted concentration, or miniaturization of device has led to various alterations. Glow-in-the-dark keys on television remotes still require the operator's visual attention to verify contact with the correct keys. Contoured keys that stand out on devices are inconsistent from device to device. Small protrusions or bumps on keys are too small, go unnoticed and still cause confusion via loss of reference when the finger leaves the key. Stylus wands or sticks used to manipulate the small keys of small devices force the operator keep track of the even smaller device, and once the stick is lost, the device is rendered useless for data input.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,853 (“the '853 patent”) illustrates an attempt in the art to address the issue of ergonomic hand-held devices. It is claimed that the strap maintains control of the device during key press operation. It is also claimed that the various shaped keys in the '853 patent allow the wearer to operate the device by sense of touch. However, the strap does not sufficiently stabilize the device for key presses without discomfort, the thumb keys facilitate extraneous thumb movement, and the various shaped keys do not contain sufficient contrast in contour to be quickly differentiable by the finger tips of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,295,181 (“the '181 patent”) illustrates an attempt in the art to address the issue of hand-attached devices. It is claimed that the upper unit of the device maintains control of the device during key press operation. However, this attachment method is too loose for the device to register distinct movement of the finger segments. The device fits people differently, causing typing patterns created by the prior user to be misinterpreted by the device, thus the device will not function as expected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,424 (“the '424 patent”), illustrates an attempt in the art to address the issue of ergonomic finger operated devices. The device claims to provide a keyboard enabling quick button pushing with less fatigue on the fingers. However, there is extreme restriction of movement to the hand, wrist, and arm. These parts of the wearer must be consciously held motionless during the operation of the device. Finger movement is hampered by placement of buttons. Buttons are located in too many places not usually accessible by the fingers. This causes the wearer confusion and results in incorrect key strokes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,127 (“the '127 patent”), illustrates an attempt in the art to address the issue of finger-worn devices. The claimed device in the '127 patent claims to provide a keyboard needing minimum finger movement. However, the device restricts the fingers of the operator to the point of inducing unwanted keystrokes when attempting to move the finger after a keystroke. Also, the device must be attached to the fingers, hand, and wrist and hence overly restricts the operator's arm.
Although input devices such as these work well in certain instances, there are continuing efforts to improve their form, feel and functionality. Accordingly, there is a need to further refine the key manipulation interaction of these hand-held devices and provide a device that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies of these devices.